


The Real Weasley of the House

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Ron comes home after another tiring day of work to see his wife in a compromising position.





	The Real Weasley of the House

**The Real Weasley of the House**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: here’s another Arthur/Hermione one. Adultery in this, so warning. Enjoy.**

** _Warning this is an M story_ **

Ron was exhausted as he entered his home. He was ragged from work. He was behind on several reports and he was running out of excuses. He hated this, he thought his life as a hero would be smooth sailing. He thought he’d be a Quidditch star playing for his beloved Chudley Cannons as Keeper, leading the team to the glory it hadn’t had for centuries. But it never came to pass, sure he got a trial, but was deemed unsuitable. He wasn’t up to professional standards. So he was left having to take a job working in the Ministry. Not a high ranking position given he mediocre N.E.W.T.’s scores. His hero status did him no good at all. In fact his sheen as hero of the war was already quite dull.

This frustrated the lanky redhead a lot. He should’ve been getting all he deserved, and more. He helped ended Voldemort, but though he got the spotlight it didn’t last long. The wizarding world had moved on to other things.

_Maybe I can get Hermione to do my reports for me_ Ron thought, _it’d be like old times._

Yes, he married Hermione. They had been friends in school and she was one of the great heroes of the war though she didn’t bask in her glory like he did. She got to work ignoring all the options available to her. Going back to Hogwarts after it was re-opened to finish her education. She wanted to get to her spot on her own merit, not be handed it. Hermione worked in the DMLE trying cases as a prosecutor.

Ron entered the bedroom with his robes halfway off when he froze.

In front of him was his wife, Hermione, naked as the day she was born. On top of her was his father, Arthur, who was thrusting in and out of Hermione’s pussy. The position they were in gave Ron a grand view of the fornication.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! Arthur that’s it, that’s it. Fuck me, fuck me. I love this cock, it feels so good in me” Hermione wailed.

“Shit Hermione, shit, you’ve got such a tight cunt” Arthur grunted.

Ron just stood there frozen in spot like he was struck with some kind of immobilizing spell, but he wasn’t. He could only just stare at the adulterous sight before him. His brain locked, frozen, unable to comprehend what was before him.

“Hasn’t Ron ever fucked this pussy?” Arthur asked.

“No, no. He’s got such a small penis, I can barely feel it when he does have sex with me. He squirts barely a full minute in” Hermione panted. “But you, you’ve got a truly great cock, it’s so big and thick. Molly is a fucking fool to not get this in her any chance she could get.”

“Molly’s a fucking prude. Only wanted sex to have kids, never for fun, for the sheer thrill of just fucking” Arthur said.

“OH GOD!” Hermione cried as she climaxed.

Arthur groaned as he felt his lover’s pussy clench around him, trying to milk him of his seed. He didn’t give though. He had amazing staying power. Now Arthur didn’t look like a grand stud. He had that middle-aged man paunch and his hair was quite thin though he wasn’t fully bald yet. But he seemed to have the stamina of a young dragon.

He pulled out making Hermione groan at the loss.

“On your hands and knees” Arthur commanded as he smacked Hermione’s ass.

Hermione squealed as she re-positioned herself, shaking her ass when she got where Arthur wanted her. Arthur hammered into Hermione making her cry out.

“OH ARTHUR!” the brainy member of the Golden Trio exclaimed.

Arthur loved hearing his Hermione say his name in the throes of passion. It sounded so good. He gripped her hips and piston in and out rolling his hips a bit to give his lover more delicious sensations.

Hermione threw her head back letting her brown locks drape her arched back. She then felt Arthur’s hands slide up from her hips to her breasts which were swaying freely. He squeezed them, caressed them. Tweaked her hard nipples.

“Oh yes, oh, oh, oh yes” Hermione mewled.

Arthur grunted over and over as he relished touching this hot witch.

“Arthur, yes Arthur. Impregnate me. Fill my needy cunt with your seed. I want your babies!” Hermione screamed.

The thought of having produced his own grandkids just excited Arthur even more. He hammered Hermione over and over. He then exploded dumping his thick heavy load into her pussy knowing she might get pregnant again.

“Oh Arthur” Hermione sighed dreamily.

It was too much, way too much. Ron crumpled to the ground.

Neither Hermione or Arthur noticed this since they were too focused on their next round.

**End**

**A/N: this was a fun one to write, and hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
